Deckshibition Duels (Original - Arc-V)
by tigerkim1027
Summary: Step right up people! Challenge, if you dare, any character in the entire Yu-Gi-Oh! series to a duel with your own OC. One shot duels each chapter. Are you up for the challenge? Read more to learn more about this.


**Hey guys, I'm back but not for a while. Aside from my schoolwork, I've decided to post a bunch of random duels between characters and oc ones. My Yukimuto vs Yugi one was something that I first thought of in honor of Yu-Gi-Oh's 20th anniversary. This duel is with a made-up oc character but playing with one of my own decks that I recently made. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **The Shooting Star of Satellite VS The Ultimate Synchro Duelist**

Just after Yusei and Jack's final duel with each other, a flash of green light shined from behind and out came a young man that looked 16 wearing white and red with a white duel runner.

"Ugh. What happened? Last thing I remembered was taking a ride out and then..." Then the man suddenly gasped. "Oh right!" He looked around until he saw Yusei and Jack. "Umm...Excuse me? Can you tell me where I am?" He asked.

"Uh...This is Satellite." Yusei answered. "Satellite? Never heard of it." The young man replied. The two rivals eyed him in suspicion until the young man broke the silence. "Oh right! Where are my manners. My name is...Yuno. And you two are?" Yuno asked.

"My name is Yusei Fudo." Yusei answered. "And I'm Jack Atlas." Jack followed. That was when Yuno noticed their duel runners. "Whoa! Those are some nice duel runners." Yuno complimented.

"Thanks." Yusei said as he then looked at Yuno's Duel Runner. "Hey, Yuno. Can you tell us where you're from?" Yusei asked. "Well since you said that this is Satellite, which I've never heard of, I think I'm in another dimension." Yuno answered.

"Dimension?" Yusei questioned. That's when Yuno had an idea. "Hey. How about a duel, Yusei?" Yusei narrowed his eyes. "A duel?"

"Yeah. If someone sent me to this place, then it was to duel the strongest duelist here. So? What do you say?" Yuno said. Yusei thought about it until he sighed. "Sure. I'm up for it."

"Alright! But let's make this a Riding Duel, my style." Yuno walked up to his Duel Runner and pressed a few buttons sending a transmission to Yusei's Duel Runner. "Field Magic. Speed World Neo, ACTIVATE!" The field changed as speed lines started appearing. "Don't worry. In this Speed World, there are no need to use Speed Spells so feel free to use any normal spells you have." Yuno explained as Yusei nodded as he hopped on to his ride.

Both duelists stood side by side as the lane selection process was activated as the lane was found, both got ready as the other Signers arrived. "What's going on here?" Leo wondered.

"Some guy is challenging Yusei to a duel. But this duel is of no importance to me. I bet that guy wouldn't last 5 minutes against Yusei." Jack arrogantly said. The others looked at the two as they started preparing.

"Yusei. Let's give everything we got in this duel. So come at me with your best shot!" Yuno challenged. "Yeah!" Both runners started up their engines as they drove off to the lanes.

"Riding Duel, ACCELERATION!"

"DUEL!"

 **Turn 1**

 **Yuno: 8000**

 **Hand: 5**

 **VS**

 **Yusei: 8000**

 **Hand: 5**

"The first one to take the corner goes first!" Yusei said as he prepared to take the turn but was surprised as he got cut off by Yuno. "Sorry, Yusei! But first it's my time to shine!" Yuno said as both duelists entered the dueling lane.

"My turn, draw!" Yuno started.

"I'll set one monster facedown and then set one card facedown to end my turn!"

 **Turn 2**

 **Yuno: 8000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Yusei: 8000**

 **Hand: 5**

"My turn!" Yusei drew Speed Warrior. "I summon Speed Warrior!"

Speed Warrior: Lv. 2 WIND Warrior ATK: 900/ DEF: 400 (ATK Mode)

"Speed Warrior attack his facedown monster!" Speed Warrior dashed ahead towards Yuno's monster. "Speed Warrior's effect! On the turn it's Normal Summoned, it's ATK double!" Speed Warrior gained a white glowing aura.

Speed Warrior ATK: 900-1800

"Go! Sonic Edge!" Speed Warrior performed a spinning kick as it revealed to be a dice monster with a red eye.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Speed Warrior ATK: 1800-900

 **Turn 3**

 **Yuno: 8000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Yusei: 8000**

 **Hand: 4**

"Nice play, but now it's my turn!" Yuno drew Speedroid Terrortop. "Heh! Since I control no monsters, I can special summon my Speedroid Terrortop from my hand!"

Speedroid Terrortop: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600 (ATK Mode)

"And now for it's effect! When this card is summoned, I can add a Speedroid monster from my deck to my hand! I add Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke to my hand!" A card slipped from Yuno's deck as he added it to his hand. "And now I'll summon him!"

Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke: Lv. 3 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000 (ATK Mode)

* * *

"Speedroids? I've never heard of this kind of archetype before." Jack said. "Yeah. Just who is this guy?" Crow wondered.

* * *

"I now tune my lv 3 Denden Daiko Duke with my lv 3 Terrortop!" As the duke turned into 3 green rings, Terrortop followed going through the rings. "Cursed blade in the form of a cross, use all of your power to rend all of our enemies! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

Hi-Speedroid Kendama: Lv. 6 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1600 (ATK Mode)

"A first turn Synchro Summon." Yusei whispered. "Battle! Kendama attack Speed Warrior!" Kendama dashed to Speed Warrior preparing to pierce it.

"I activate the trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" A scarecrow made from scrap appeared blocking the attack. "What the!?"

"This card negates an opponent's attack and then sets itself back down so I can use it again later." Yusei explained as the trap went back facedown.

"That's a nice trap to have. I'll end my turn for now."

 **Turn 4**

 **Yuno: 8000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Yusei: 8000**

 **Hand: 4**

"My turn, draw!"

"I activate the spell Tuning! This card lets me add a Synchron Tuner from my deck to my hand!" A card slipped as Yusei grabbed it from his deck. "I'll add Junk Synchron!" Yusei declared. "And after that, I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard." Yusei explained as he discarded the top card and smirked while sending it to the grave.

"Now I summon Junk Synchron!"

Junk Synchron: Lv. 3 DARK Warrior/Tuner ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500 (ATK Mode)

"And when this monster is summoned, I can special summon a lv 2 or below monster from my graveyard! I special summon Level Eater from my graveyard!" A graveyard portal opened as Level Eater came out in DEF mode.

Level Eater: Lv. 1 DARK Insect ATK: 600/ DEF: 0 (DEF Mode)

"Next I tune my lv 2 Speed Warrior with my lv 3 Junk Synchron!" Junk Synchron pulled a wire as the engines on it's back came to life as it turned into 3 greens rings with Speed Warrior going through them. "Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the light its path shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior: Lv. 5 DARK Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300 (ATK Mode)

* * *

"Awesome! Since Yusei summoned Junk Warrior, it gains the ATK of all lv 2 or below monsters on the field!" Leo stated. "Hmm! Yusei has Level Eater which has 600 ATK points." Luna pointed out.

"So Junk Warrior's ATK becomes 2900, right?" Akiza said.

* * *

Junk Warrior ATK: 2300-2900

"Oh boy." Yuno said. "Battle! Junk Warrior attack Kendama! Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior launched it's huge fist at Kendama destroying it. "Grgh!"

 **Yuno: 8000-7300**

'So from his world, they duel with 8000 LP. This will make things interesting.' Yusei thought. "I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

 **Turn 5**

 **Yuno: 7300**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Yusei: 8000**

 **Hand: 3**

"My turn, draw!" Yuno drew Speedroid Double Yo-Yo. "Perfect!"

"I summon Speedroid Double Yo-Yo!"

Speedroid Double Yo-Yo: Lv. 4 WIND Machine ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1400 (ATK Mode)

"When this card is summoned, I can special summon a lv 3 or below Speedroid monster from my graveyard. Come, Terrortop!" A graveyard portal opened and out came Terrortop.

Speedroid Terrortop: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600 (DEF Mode)

"And with Terrortop's effect, I add Speedroid Taketomborg to my hand!" A card slipped as Yuno added it to his hand. "And when the monsters I control are WIND monsters, I can special summon my Taketomborg from my hand!"

Speedroid Taketomborg: Lv. 3 WIND Machine ATK: 600/ DEF: 1200 (ATK Mode)

"I activate it's effect! By tributing it, I can special summon a Speedroid tuner from my deck! I special summon the tuner monster Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice from my deck!"

Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice: Lv. 1 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 100 (ATK Mode)

"Next, I banish Den-Den Daiko Duke from my graveyard to special summon a tuner from my graveyard. Return, my second Red-Eyed Dice!"

Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice #2: Lv. 1 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 100 (DEF Mode)

"And when my Red-Eyed Dice is summoned, I can change the level of a Speedroid on my field from lvls 1 to 6!" The red dice started rolling until it landed on a 2. "I've chosen two so my Terrortop becomes lv 2 for this turn!"

Terrortop Lv: 3-2

"Unfortunately for me when I tribute Taketomborg for it's effect, I can only special summon Wind monsters this turn." Yuno explained.

"Now...here goes! Now I tune my lv 4 Double Yoyo with my lv 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" As Red-Eyed Dice turned into 1 green ring, Double Yoyo followed going through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Overflowing with the throb of life, soul of the sword's dance! Come forth, Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!"

Hi-Speedroid Chanbara: Lv. 5 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000 (ATK Mode)

"Next, I tune my lv 2 Terrortop with my lv 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" As Red-Eyed Dice turned into 1 green ring, Terrortop followed going through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 3! Mist Bird Clausolas!"

Mist Bird Clausolas: Lv. 3 WIND Winged-Beast/Synchro ATK: 0/ DEF: 2300 (DEF Mode)

* * *

"2 Synchro Summons in just one turn!?" Crow exclaimed. "That's incredible!" Leo said. "Just who is this guy?" Jack wondered.

* * *

'2 Synchro monsters I've never seen before. I don't know what his plan is but I hope I find a away around this.' Yusei thought.

"Now, I activate my Clausolas' effect! Once per turn, I can target one face-up monster on your field, negating it's effects and reduce it's ATK to zero!" Yuno declared.

"What!?" Yusei gasped as Junk Warrior started to groan in pain.

Junk Warrior ATK: 2900-0

"Battle! Chanbara attack his Junk Warrior!" Chanbara dashed ahead but was blocked by the scarecrow. "Sorry, but did you forget about my trap? With Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, I can negate your attack!"

"I know that. That's why I was prepared! Chanbara is a Synchro monster that can attack twice each Battle Phase and gains 200 ATK for every successful attack!"Yuno explained

Chanbara ATK: 2000-2200

Yusei gasped as Chanbara charged again and sliced Junk Warrior in half and destroying him. "Grgh!"

 **Yusei: 8000-5800**

* * *

"Unreal!" Leo exclaimed. "Since that guy knew Yusei would play Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, he was prepared for this moment and went on to summon 2 Synchro monsters." Jack stated.

"This doesn't look good!" Crow said.

* * *

"With that, I'll end my turn." Yuno declared.

 **Turn 6**

 **Yuno: 7300**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Yusei: 5800**

 **Hand: 3**

"Nrgh! My turn!"

"I activate my trap Wicked Rebirth! By paying 800 LP, I can special summon a Synchro monster from my graveyard with it's effects negated! Revive, Junk Warrior!"

 **Yusei: 5800-5000**

Junk Warrior: Lv. 5 DARK Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300 (ATK Mode)

"Next, I summon the tuner monster, Turbo Synchron!"

Turbo Synchron: Lv. 1 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 500 (ATK Mode)

"I now tune my lv 5 Junk Warrior with my lv 1 Turbo Synchron!" As Turbo Synchron turned into 1 green ring, Junk Warrior followed going through the rings. "Gathering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Rev your engines, Turbo Warrior!"

Turbo Warrior: Lv. 6 WIND Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 1500 (ATK Mode)

"Next, I play the spell Magic Planter! By sending a face-up trap on my field to the grave, I can draw 2 cards! I send my Wicked Rebirth to draw 2 cards!" A pot of boiling purple water appeared as the trap was melted into it and Yusei drew 2.

"Battle! Turbo Warrior attack Chanbara!" Turbo Warrior dashed ahead preparing to attack. "Due to Chanbara's effect, it gains 200 ATK during battle!" Yuno pointed out.

Chanbara ATK: 2200-2400

"Accel Slash!" Turbo Warrior pulled it's arm back and then stretched to Chanbara with it's sharp claws destroying it. "Grgh!"

 **Yuno: 7300-7200**

"Due to Chanbara's effect, I can target a banished Speedroid and then add it to my hand. I add Den-Den Daiko Duke back to my hand." Yuno declared.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."

 **Turn 7**

 **Yuno: 7200**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Yusei: 5000**

 **Hand: 3**

"My turn!" Yuno looked at the card and smirked.

"Hmph! I activate the spell Shock Surprise! By banishing up to 2 Speedroids from my graveyard, I can destroy a card on your field! I banish Taketomborg and Red-Eyed Dice to destroy your two facedowns!" Yuno declared.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap Descending Lost Star! This lets me special summon a Synchro monster from my graveyard in DEF mode! Revive, Junk Warrior!" A graveyard portal opened and Junk Warrior came out taking a defensive position.

Junk Warrior: Lv. 5 DARK Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300 (DEF Mode)

"The monster summoned by this trap loses one level, it's DEF drop to zero, and it can't change battle positions." Yusei explained as his two cards got destroyed.

Junk Warrior Lv: 5-4/ DEF: 1300-0

"Heh. Fine then. I activate the spell One for One. By discarding my Card Trooper from my hand, I special summon Tuningware from my deck!"

Tuningware: Lv. 1 LIGHT Machine ATK: 100/ DEF: 300 (DEF Mode)

"Next, I summon Den-Den Daiko Duke once more!"

Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke: Lv. 3 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000 (ATK Mode)

"Now I tune my lv 3 Duke with my lv 1 Tuningware!" As the duke turned into 3 green rings, Tuningware followed going through the rings. "The thousand-faced shadow of the maze, slash through the chaotic darkness with your sharp blade! Synchro Summon! Level 4, Hi-Speedroid Puzzle!"

Hi-Speedroid Puzzle: Lv. 4 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1600 (ATK Mode)

"Due to Tuningware's effect, I draw one card from my deck!" Yuno explained as he drew.

"Let's go! Battle! Puzzle attack Turbo Warrior!" Puzzle ran ahead to Turbo Warrior. "And now for it's effect! Once per turn when this card battles a special summoned monster, it's ATK doubles!"

Puzzle ATK: 1300-2600

Puzzle pulled out a sword from it's wrist and slashed Turbo Warrior. "Nrgh!"

 **Yusei: 5000-4900**

"I guess with that, I'll end my turn." Yuno decided.

Puzzle ATK: 2600-1300

* * *

"Man! This kid is good no joke." Crow commented. "Yusei. Hang in there." Akiza muttered.

* * *

 _Song Play: Yusei's Battle Theme_

As both duelists rode side by side, Yusei was getting ready.

 **Turn 8**

 **Yuno: 7200**

 **Hand: 3**

 **VS**

 **Yusei: 4900**

 **Hand: 3**

"My turn!" Yusei drew.

"I summon the tuner monster, Nitro Synchron!"

Nitro Synchron: Lv. 2 FIRE Machine/Tuner ATK: 300/ DEF: 300 (ATK Mode)

"Here goes! I tune my lv 4 Junk Warrior and my lv 1 Level Eater with my lv 2 Nitro Synchron!" As Nitro Synchron turned into 2 green rings, Junk Warrior and Level Eater followed going through the rings. "Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"

Nitro Warrior: Lv. 7 FIRE Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1800 (ATK Mode)

"When Nitro Synchron is used as a material for Nitro Warrior, I can draw one card from my deck!" Yusei explained as he drew.

"Now...Battle! Nitro Warrior attack Puzzle! Dynamite Knuckle!" Nitro Warrior extended both arms as they turned big and green. "Puzzle effect activates! It's ATK points are doubled!"

Puzzle ATK: 1300-2600

Nitro Warrior punched Puzzle destroying it. "Grgh!"

 **Yuno: 7200-7000**

"Next, Nitro Warrior's effect activates! When Nitro Warriors destroys an opponent's monster by battle, I can switch a DEF position monster on my opponent's field and then Nitro Warrior is allowed to attack that monster!" Yusei said. "What!?" Yuno exclaimed as Clausolas switched from DEF to ATK mode.

Clausolas: (DEF mode - ATK Mode) DEF: 2300 - ATK: 0

"Go! Nitro Warrior! Dynamite Knu-!"

"Not so fast! I play the trap Re-dyce-cle! This trap lets me special summon a speedroid tuner from my graveyard and then roll a die to determine the special summoned monster's level!" Yuno explained as he took a breathe. 'Come on. Get me something good.' "GO!" The dice came out of the trap as it started rolling and slowly stopped until...it landed on a 2.

"The result is 2 so I special summon Red-Eyed Dice from my graveyard as a lv 2 monster!" A graveyard portal opened as Red-Eyed Dice came out.

Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice: Lv. 1-2 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 100 (DEF Mode)

"And addtionally! By banishing this trap from my graveyard, I can Synchro Summon during the opponent's turn!" Yuno declared. "What!?"

"I now tune my lv 3 Clausolas with my now lv 2 Red-Eyed Dice!" As Red-Eyed Dice turned into 2 green rings, Clausolas followed going through the rings. "Dual wings nurturing shining body. With that wings, leap into the sky! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Hagoita!"

Hi-Speedroid Hagoita: Lv. 5 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000 (ATK Mode)

"How's that? Without Nitro Warrior's target for it's effect, it can't attack again." Yuno pointed out.

"Not bad. I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Yusei declared.

"And at the end of your turn, Puzzle's effect activates when sent to the graveyard. Now I can add a Speedroid from my graveyard to my hand. I add Double Yo-Yo back to my hand!" Yuno said as he added another card to his hand.

 **Turn 9**

 **Yuno: 7000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Yusei: 4900**

 **Hand: 2**

"My turn, draw!"

"I activate the Graceful Charity! This spell lets me draw 3 cards and then I discard two." Yuno drew three and then discarded Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice and Shuffle Reborn.

"Next, I summon Debris Dragon from my hand!"

Debris Dragon: Lv. 4 WIND Dragon/Tuner ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000 (ATK Mode)

"When this monster is summoned, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard with 500 or less ATK with it's effects negated and in ATK mode! Come! Card Trooper!"

Card Trooper: Lv. 3 EARTH Machine ATK: 400/ DEF: 400 (ATK Mode)

"And once again, I banish Den-Den Daiko from my graveyard to special summon Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice from my graveyard!"

Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice: Lv. 3 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 300/ DEF: 1500 (DEF Mode)

"Now it's time to show you something good! I tune my lv 3 Card Trooper with my lv 4 Debris Dragon!" As Debris Dragon turned into 4 green rings, Card Trooper followed going through the rings. "Spread your beautiful and brave wings, and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon: Lv. 7 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

* * *

"Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!? What is that monster!?" Jack wondered. "Who knows?" Luna said.

"Man! This is turning out to be tough!" Leo said.

* * *

"And I'm not done yet! Next I tune my lv 5 Hagoita with my lv 3 Three-Eyed Dice!" As Three-Eyed Dice turned into 3 green rings, Hagoita followed going through the rings. "Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 8! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 (ATK Mode)

"Two Synchro Dragons!?" Yusei exclaimed.

"That's right! And this is where the real fun starts! Battle! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attack Nitro Warrior!" Yuno ordered. "And when Crystal Wing battles a lv 5 or higher monster, it gains that monster's ATK during battle!"

Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 3000-5800

"Go! Crystallos Edge of Gale" Crystal Wing sped so fast that it came from behind Nitro Warrior and blasted through it's chest and destroying him. "I activate my trap Defense Draw! This card negates this battle's damage and lets me draw one card from my deck!"

Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 5800-3000

"Alright fine then. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Yusei directly!" Clear Wing flew up high and stopped mid air. It flew down as air picked up circling around and dashing toward Yusei. "Helldive Slasher of the Whirlwind!" The attack hit Yusei starting for Yusei to lose control of his duel runner. "GAAHHH!"

 **Yusei: 4900-2400**

Yusei gripped the throttles and regained control.

"So what will you do now?" Yuno asked. "Simple. I'll find a way to reverse the situation!" Yusei answered.

"Oh. I don't think that will be possible. You see...my Clear Wing can negate any lv 5 or higher monster effect and negate any effect that targets a lv 5 or higher monster while my Crystal Wing not only gains ATK but can negate any monster effect!" Yuno explained making Yusei grunt.

* * *

"What!? So there's no way that Yusei can win now!?" Leo complained. "No! This is Yusei were talking about. No matter what the situation, he'll find a way through it." Akiza said as the other Signers nodded.

* * *

 **Turn 10**

 **Yuno: 7000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Yusei: 2400**

 **Hand: 3**

"My turn!" Yusei drew.

"I activate the spell Pot of Avarice! With this spell, I'll return from my grave Junk Synchron, Nitro Synchron, Junk Warrior, Turbo Warrior, and Nitro Warrior back to my deck and then draw two cards from my deck!" Yusei said as 5 cards came out of his graveyard and then drew 2. "Next! I play the trap Hope for Escape! When my opponent's LP are at least 1000 more than me, I pay 1000 LP and then draw a card for every 2000 LP difference!"

 **Yusei: 2400-1400**

"The difference between our LP is 5600! So therefore I draw 2 more cards from my deck!" Yusei said as he drew 2 again.

"Whoa! That's a big risk you're taking to draw that many cards. I admire that. Let's see what you can do!" Yuno challenged.

"You got it! When my opponent controls a lv 5 or higher monster on their field, I can special summon Junk Giant from my hand!"

Junk Giant: Lv. 6 EARTH Machine ATK: 2000/ DEF: 2400 (ATK Mode)

"Next, I play my own One for One spell card. I discard Shield Warrior from my hand to special summon Jet Synchron from my deck!"

Jet Synchron: Lv. 1 FIRE Machine/Tuner ATK: 500/ DEF: 0 (DEF Mode)

"Now I summon Junk Anchor to the field!"

Junk Anchor: Lv. 2 EARTH Warrior/Tuner ATK: 0/ DEF: 0 (ATK Mode)

"From my graveyard, I reduce Junk Giant's lv by 1 to special summon Level Eater!" Level Eater went through Junk Giant and appeared on the field.

Junk Giant Lv: 6-5

Level Eater: Lv. 1 DARK Insect ATK: 600/ DEF: 0 (DEF Mode)

"And now for Junk Anchor's effect! When ever this card is used for a Synchro Summon, I can substitute it for any Synchron monster! I substitute my Junk Anchor as Junk Synchron!" Yusei declared as Junk Anchor glowed with the spirit of Junk Synchron behind it. "I now tune my lv 5 Junk Giant and lv 1 Level Eater with my lv 2 Junk Anchor!" As Junk Anchor turned into 2 green rings, Junk Giant and Level Eater followed going through the rings. "Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"

Junk Destroyer: Lv. 8 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2500 (ATK Mode)

"I activate Junk Destroyer's effect! He can destroy a number of cards equal to the amount of non-tuners that were used to summon it!" Yusei explained.

"Heh! Did you not hear me? My dragons can just negate that effect and destroy-" Yuno was cut off as Junk Destroyer gained a harsh glowing orange aura. "What the!?"

"When Junk Giant was used as a material for a Synchro Summon, your effects can't respond on the Synchro monster's effect!" Yusei explained. "And with this, my Junk Destroyer is safe from your dragons' effects! Go, Junk Destroyer! Tidal Energy!" Junk Destroyer shot blasts of energy at the dragons and destroyed them.

"Grgh! My dragons!" Yuno exclaimed.

"With this, your field is empty! Battle! Junk Destroyer attack Yuno directly! Destroy Knuckle!" Junk Destroyed stretched out it's arms at Yuno.

"Not so fast! From my hand! I special summon Speedroid Menko in ATK mode!" Menko landed flat as it stood up.

Speedroid Menko: Lv. 4 WIND Machine ATK: 100/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

"When I would take a direct attack, I can special summon this monster from my hand and switch all my opponent's monsters into DEF mode!" Menko started spinning as Junk Destroyer was forced to take a defensive position.

Junk Destroyer: (ATK Mode - DEF mode) ATK: 2600 - DEF: 2500

"In that case. I'll activate Level Eater's effect from my graveyard by reducing Junk Destroyer's lv by 1!"

Junk Destroyer Lv: 8-7

Level Eater: Lv. 1 DARK Insect ATK: 600/ DEF: 0 (DEF Mode)

"I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn!" Yusei declared.

 _Song End_

 **Turn 11**

 **Yuno: 7000**

 **Hand: 4**

 **VS**

 **Yusei: 1400**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn!" Yuno drew.

"From my graveyard, I activate the effect of my Shuffle Reborn! By banishing it from my grave and returning one card on my field back to my deck, I can draw one card from my deck but I have to banish one card from my hand at the end of this turn! I return my Menko back to my deck!" Yuno declared slipping Menko back to his deck and then drawing a card.

"Now from my graveyard, I activate Kendama's effect! Since I control no other cards on my field, I can special summon it from my graveyard! Revive, Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

Hi-Speedroid Kendama: Lv. 6 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1600 (ATK Mode)

"Now I activate it's effect! By banishing a Machine from my graveyard, I can deal 500 points of damage! I banish Card trooper from my graveyard!" The spirit of Card Trooper absorbed into Kendama and fired a blast at Yusei. "Grgh!"

 **Yusei: 1400-900**

"Battle! Kendama attack Level Eater!" Kendama dashed toward Level Eater. "And if you must know. When my Kendama attacks a DEF monster, you take piercing damage. It was nice dueling you!" Yuno said.

"Not yet! I play the trap Urgent Tuning! This allows me to Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!" Yusei said revealing his trap.

"So what? That won't stop me from dealing piercing damage to your LP." Yuno assured.

"Maybe not with this trap alone but combined with my other trap Synchro Material! I can select a face-up monster you control and use that monster to Synchro Summon! With these two traps, I'm gonna use your monster and mine for a Synchro Summon!" Yusei said. "What!?"

"I tune my lv 1 Level Eater and your lv 6 Kendama with my lv 1 Jet Synchron!" As Jet Synchron turned into 1 green ring, Kendama and Level Eater followed going through the ring. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

* * *

"There it is! Stardust Dragon!" Leo cheered. "Alright! With Stardust, Yusei has a chance now!" Jack said. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"And since Jet Synchron was sent to the graveyard for a Synchro Summon, I can add one Junk monster from my deck to my hand! I add Junk Collector from my deck!" Yusei declared.

"Damn it! Since I used Kendama's effect to summon it from the grave, I can normal summon or set any monsters to protect my LP. I set three cards facedown and end my turn." Yuno said. "At this moment, Shuffle Reborn's effect activates and I banish one card from my hand." Yuno explained.

 **Turn 12**

 **Yuno: 7000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Yusei: 900**

 **Hand: 1**

"My turn!"

'Three facedowns. Those could be trouble for me but my LP are already so low so I have to end this now.' Yusei thought. "I reduce Junk Destroyer's lv once again and special summon Level Eater from my graveyard!"

Junk Destroyer Lv: 7-6

Level Eater: Lv. 1 DARK Insect ATK: 600/ DEF: 0 (DEF Mode)

"Now I'll switch Junk Destroyer back into ATK mode!" Yusei declared.

Junk Destroyer: (DEF Mode - ATK mode) DEF: 2500 - ATK: 2600

"Battle! Go! Stardust Dragon! Reverberate! Shooting Sonic!" Stardust Dragon charged a white blast in it's mouth for an attack.

"Heh! So you attack despite that I have 3 facedowns on my field? Fine then! I activate my trap Dice Roll Battle! When you declare an attack, I can banish a Speedroid and a Speedroid tuner from my graveyard and then special summon a Synchro monster from my Extra Deck with the total equal lv of the banished monsters! I banish Hi-Speedroid Chanbara and Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice from my graveyard!" Both monsters came out of graveyard portals as Three-Eyed Dice turned into 3 green rings, Chanbara followed going through the rings. "Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through the world! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Stardust Spark Dragon!"

Stardust Spark Dragon: Lv. 8 LIGHT Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

"Stardust Spark Dragon!? What card is that!?" Yusei wondered. "A one of a kind card that I picked up! Now what are you going to do now, Yusei!?" Both Stardust Dragons growled at each other waiting for their commands from their masters.

"Instead of Stardust Dragon, I'll have Junk Destroyer attack where Stardust left off! Go! Destroy Knuckle!" Junk Destroyer prepared to punch Stardust Spark. "I activate my Stardust Spark Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can target a face-up card on the field and it can't be destroyed! I choose itself!" Spark Dragon roared as a protective shield generated around itself.

"It can protect itself and other face-up cards for one turn?" Yusei muttered.

"But I'll surprise you with my Skill Successor trap card! This trap gives one monster on my field and extra 400 ATK points until the end of this turn!" Spark Dragon roared as it's ATK went up.

Stardust Spark Dragon ATK: 2500-2900

"Oh no!" Spark Dragon retaliated by firing back a blast and destroying Junk Destroyer. "Nrgh!"

 **Yusei: 900-600**

"And don't think I done with you! I banish Dice Roll Battle to activate it's effect to force both our dragons to battle!" Yuno said. "Oh no!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Go! Spark Shoot!" Spark Dragon fired again and destroyed Stardust Dragon. "I activate my continuous trap Desperate Tag! If an ATK position monster is destroyed by battle, I can negate all battle damage from that battle to zero and special summon a lv 4 or below Warrior-Type monster from my hand! Come forth! Justice Bringer!"

Justice Bringer: Lv. 4 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1000 (ATK Mode)

"Heh! You were lucky but that won't last forever!" Yuno assured.

"We'll see! I now tribute Level Eater to Tribute Summon my Junk Collector!"

Junk Collector: Lv. 5 LIGHT Warrior ATK: 1000/ DEF: 2200 (ATK Mode)

"Now I reduce Junk Collector's lv and special summon Level Eater from my graveyard!"

Junk Collector Lv: 5-4

Level Eater: Lv. 1 DARK Insect ATK: 600/ DEF: 0 (DEF Mode)

"Now I activate Collector's effect! By removing this card and one trap from my graveyard from play, I can activate that trap's effect unless the right conditions are met! I banish Hope for Escape and Junk Collector from play!" Both Collector and the trap disappeared. "And with Hope for Escape's effect, I can draw a card for every 2000 LP difference! The difference is 6400 so therefore, I draw 3 cards!" Yusei stated.

* * *

"Huh? But didn't Yusei have to pay 1000 LP for Hope for Escape's effect?" Leo wondered. "No, Leo. Junk Collector's effect meets the condition's of Yusei's trap card so he doesn't have to pay the cost to activate it. Seriously! Did you sleep through that class?" Luna asked. Leo whistled. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Luna just sighed.

* * *

Yusei looked at his three cards and narrowed his eyes. "From my graveyard, I activate Jet Synchron's effect! By discarding a card from my hand, I can special summon this card from my graveyard!" Yusei discarded Scrap-Iron Statue and Jet Synchron came out of the grave portal.

Jet Synchron: Lv. 1 FIRE Machine/Tuner ATK: 500/ DEF: 0 (DEF Mode)

"And next, my Scrap-Iron Statue's effect activates! When this card is sent to the grave, I can special summon one Junk monster from my grave in DEF mode! Revive, Junk Destroyer!"

Junk Destroyer: Lv. 8 EARTH Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2500 (DEF Mode)

"Now I tune my lv 1 Level Eater with my lv 1 Jet Synchron!" As Jet Synchron turned into 1 green ring, Level Eater followed going through the ring. "Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!"

Formula Synchron: Lv 2 LIGHT Machine/Synchro/Tuner ATK: 200/ DEF: 1500 (DEF Mode)

"A Synchro Tuner!?" Yuno exclaimed.

"When Formula Synchron is successfully Synchro Summoned, I can draw one card from my deck!" Yusei drew.

"Now I play the spell Advance Draw! By tributing a lv 8 or higher monster on my field, I can draw 2 cards from my deck! I tribute Junk Destroyer and draw two more cards!" Junk Destroyer turned into small particles as Yusei drew 2. Yusei narrowed his eyes at his 4 cards. "I set 3 cards facedown and end my turn!"

Stardust Spark Dragon ATK: 2900-2500

 **Turn 13**

 **Yuno: 7000**

 **Hand: 2**

 **VS**

 **Yusei: 600**

 **Hand: 1**

"Heh! My turn, draw!" Yuno drew but Yusei quickly reacted.

"I activate my trap Stardust Flash! This trap special summons Stardust Dragon from my graveyard! Revive, Stardust Dragon!" Stardust Dragon roared as it took the field again.

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

"Pfft! So what? I've got something better! I activate my own Pot Of Avarice and return from my grave Terrortop, Taketomborg, Debris Dragon, Tuningware, and Clausolas back to my deck and then draw 2 more cards!" 5 cards came out of Yuno's graveyard as he drew 2.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn and use it to special summon Crystal Wing from my graveyard!" Yuno declared.

 _Song Play: Clear Mind_

"I don't think so! Clear Mind!" Yusei shouted as the mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared in front of Yusei.

"I activate Formula Synchron's effect! During my opponent's Main Phase, I can use itself and another monster on my field for a Synchro Summon!" Yusei said as Formula Synchron turned into 2 green rings.

"What!? He's using a monster effect to Synchro Summon during my turn!?" Yuno exclaimed.

"I tune my lv 8 Synchro monster, Stardust Dragon, with my lv 2 Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" Yusei started picking up speed with Stardust catching up. "Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro!" Yusei screamed flipping a blank card as it turned into a new Synchro monster. Yusei accelerated so fast that they both disappeared in a green flash of light.

"He disappeared!?" Yuno gasped as a green light flashed behind him and out came Yusei with a new Dragon flying through the skies. "Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!" Shooting Star flew and stood by Yusei.

Shooting Star Dragon: Lv. 10 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2500 (ATK Mode)

"W-What is that!?" Yuno asked.

"This is my new ace monster! The Accel Synchro Monster! Shooting Star Dragon!" Yusei answered.

 _Song End_

"3300 ATK points. Heh! No biggy! Revive, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Crystal Wing roared as it took the field again.

Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2500 (ATK Mode)

"Now I activate Dark World Dealings. Both players draw a card then discard one to the graveyard." Yuno explained as Yuno drew Follow Wing and then discarded another Three-Eyed Dice while Yusei drew Zero Gardna and then discarded Swift Scarecrow.

"Now I summon Speedroid Double Yo-Yo in ATK mode!"

Speedroid Double Yoyo: Lv. 4 WIND Machine ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1400 (ATK Mode)

"And with Double Yo-Yo's effect, I special summon Three-Eyed from my graveyard!"

Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice: Lv. 3 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 300/ DEF: 1500 (DEF Mode)

"Now I tune my lv 4 Double Yoyo with my lv 3 Three-Eyed Dice!" As Three-Eyed Dice turned into 3 green rings, Double Yoyo followed going through the rings. "Beautiful dragon of the rose, use the power granted to you by the moon to defeat our opposition! Synchro summon! Appear before me in full bloom, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!"

Black Rose Moonlight Dragon: Lv. 7 LIGHT Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2400/ DEF: 2000 (ATK Mode)

* * *

"Huh? Black Rose Moonlight Dragon?" Akiza wondered in confusion. "Hey! Doesn't that look like Akiza's card?" Crow asked. "It does. But why does he have it!?" Jack asked.

* * *

"And now for it's effect! When this card or a lv 5 or higher monster is special summoned, I can return one special summoned monster on your field to your hand! I target your Shooting Star!" Yuno pointed.

"I won't let you! I activate Justice Bringer's effect! Once per turn, when a special summoned monster activates it's effect, I can negate that effect!" Yusei countered.

"So what? I can negate that with Crystal Wing and destroy it." Yuno said. "True...but my Shooting Star's effect can negate any card that destroys a card and destroys it!" Yusei answered back which made Yuno grunt.

"Damn! You got me. But now I play the spell Burial from the Different Dimension! I can return up to 3 removed from play cards and return them to my grave. I select Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke, Red-Eyed Dice, and Three-Eyed Dice." Yuno declared as he added them back to his grave.

"And once again I'll banish my duke to special summon my Red-Eyed Dice!"

Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice: Lv. 1 WIND Machine/Tuner ATK: 100/ DEF: 100 (DEF Mode)

"And now I activate my Hagoita's effect from my graveyard! While I control a Speedroid Tuner, I can special summon it from my grave in DEF mode!"

Hi-Speedroid Hagoita: Lv. 5 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000 (DEF Mode)

"Now I tune my lv 5 Hagoita with my lv 1 Red-Eyed Dice!" As Red-Eyed Dice turned into 1 green ring, Hagoita followed going through the ring. "Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 6! Stardust Charge Warrior!"

Stardust Charge Warrior: Lv. 6 WIND Warrior/Synchro ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1300 (ATK Mode)

"Stardust...Charge Warrior!?" Yusei said in surprise.

"That's right! And when this card is successfully Synchro Summoned, I get to draw a card!" Yuno drew Speed Recovery. "And I'll use it, Speed Recovery, to special summon Kendama from the grave!"

Hi-Speedroid Kendama: Lv. 6 WIND Machine/Synchro ATK: 2200/ DEF: 1600 (ATK Mode)

* * *

"No way! Despite Yusei's Accel Synchro, this guy managed to summon 5 Synchro Monsters!" Jack said. "This is just insane!" Crow said.

* * *

"Now...for the real fun to begin! I activate Kendama's effect and banish Double Yo-Yo to inflict 500 points of damage!" Kendama shot a blast at Yusei. "Grgh!"

 **Yusei: 600-100**

"All you have is 100 LP. This turn, it's over! From my graveyard, I banish Skill Successor and give Spark Dragon 800 ATK points!" Yuno declared as Spark Dragon gained more power.

Stardust Spark Dragon ATK: 2500-3300

"This is bad. If he attack Shooting Star with Spark Dragon, he can use it's effect to prevent destruction." Yusei muttered.

"Battle! Stardust Spark Dragon attack Shooting Star Dragon!" Spark Dragon fired a blast at Shooting Star.

 _Song Play: Shooting Quasar Dragon Theme_

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's other effect! By banishing this card from field until the End Phase of this turn, your attack is negated!" Yusei said as Shooting Star disappeared with Spark Dragon missing it's target.

"Fine then. Charge Warrior attack Justice Bringer!" Charge Warrior ran ahead to Justice Bringer and destroyed it. "Once again, I use Desperate Tag's effect to negate this battle's damage and special summon Zero Gardna from my hand!"

Zero Gardna: Lv. 4 EARTH Warrior ATK: 0/ DEF: 0 (ATK Mode)

"0 ATK points, really? In that case, Stardust Charge Warrior can attack all special summoned monster. Now attack Zero Gardna!" Charge Warrior ran ahead and was about to attack.

"I activate Zero Gardna's effect! By tributing it, I take no battle damage this turn!" Yusei countered as Zero Gardna left the field.

"Nope! I negate that effect with Crystal Wing's effect!" Sharp Blades came out of Crystal Wing slashing through Zero Gardna's effect.

"It looks like you're out of moves. Moonlight Dragon attack Yusei directly!" Moonlight Dragon fired a blast until Yusei reacted.

"I activate the trap Stardust Re-Spark! When I would take a direct attack by a monster whose ATK is higher than my LP, the attack is negated, I draw a card, and I can special summon Stardust Dragon from my graveyard!" Yusei said as he drew and Stardust Dragon came back once again.

Stardust Dragon: Lv. 8 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000 (DEF Mode)

"Hmph! Alright. Kendama attack Stardust Dragon!" Kendama dashed ahead to Stardust Dragon preparing to destroy it. "Kendama's piercing effect will for sure end this duel." Yuno assure until a huge fortress with a muscled man under appeared and blocked the way. "What the!? What is this!?"

"I activate the effect of Stronghold Guardian from my hand! By sending this card from my hand to the graveyard, I can increase an attacking DEF position monster's DEF by 1500!" Yusei explained.

Stardust Dragon DEF: 2000-3500

"And because you attacked my DEF monster with lower ATK, you take the damage!" Yusei pointed out. "Grgh!"

 **Yuno: 7000-5700**

"It doesn't matter because I have one last attack left! Go! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attack Stardust Dragon! At the same time, Crystal Wing gains your monster's ATK!"

Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon ATK: 3000-5500

"Krystallos Edge of Gale!" Crystal Wing flew fast and attacked Stardust Dragon but was still left standing. "What!?"

"I banished Shield Warrior from my graveyard to prevent Stardust's destruction by battle this turn!" Yusei said as he showed Shield Warrior.

* * *

"Awesome! Yusei survived all 5 of that guy's attacks! As expected from the ace of Team 5D's!" Leo cheered. "Leo. This is no time to cheer. Yusei still has to turn this around in one turn or he loses." Akiza said as they all focused their attention.

* * *

"I'm impressed that you managed to survive all five of my attack, Yusei. But how will you overcome this overwhelming situation? I set my last card facedown and end my turn." Yuno declared.

"Return to the field, Shooting Star Dragon!" Shooting Star sped through the skies and stood above Yusei.

Shooting Star Dragon: Lv. 10 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2500 (ATK Mode)

"Finally, I activate my last trap card Miracles Wake! This special summons a monster that was destroyed by battle at the End Phase of this turn! Revive, Justice Bringer!" A light shone from the sky and there came Justice Bringer.

Justice Bringer: Lv. 4 EARTH Warrior ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1000 (ATK Mode)

Stardust Spark Dragon ATK: 3300-2500

 _Song End_

"Hmph. Why are you still struggling when there are no other ways out of this? It has been an honor dueling the strongest duelist of this world...but it's okay to lose once in a while." Yuno stated.

"Hmph. You have no idea of what I'm capable. I never give up no matter what because my monsters and I...are ready to rev it up!" Yusei replied.

Yuno smirked at this. "I guess so. Alright Yusei, let's see what you got."

Yusei closed his eyes as he prepared to draw his last card to decide the outcome of this duel as the top card glowed.

 **Turn 14**

 **Yuno: 5700**

 **Hand: 0**

 **VS**

 **Yusei: 100**

 **Hand: 0**

"My turn...DRAW!" Yusei screamed drawing his card and looking at it. 'This is...' Yusei closed his eyes and then opened them.

 _Song Play: Majestic Star Dragon Theme_

"I...summon the tuner monster, Majestic Dragon!"

Majestic Dragon: Lv. 1 LIGHT Dragon/Tuner ATK: 0/ DEF: 0

"Majestic Dragon? I've never seen that monster before." Yuno muttered.

"Now I reduce Shooting Star's lv by 1 and special summon Level Eater from my graveyard!"

Shooting Star Dragon Lv: 10-9

Level Eater: Lv. 1 DARK Insect ATK: 600/ DEF: 0 (DEF Mode)

"Now I tune my lv 8 Stardust Dragon and lv 1 Level Eater with my lv 1 Majestic Dragon!" Majestic Dragon spun around below the two monsters as it became larger and covering both monsters in it's spirit body. ""Gathering starlights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Majestic Star Dragon!" A blue and white dragon covered in dragon armore appeared spreading it's 4 wings.

Majestic Star Dragon: Lv. 10 WIND Dragon/Synchro ATK: 3800/ DEF: 3000 (ATK Mode)

"M-Majestic Star Dragon!?" Yuno exclaimed. "But now my Moonlight Dragon's effect activates returning your Majestic Star back to your deck!" Yuno said.

"Not this time! I activate Justice Bringer's effect! Your Moonlight Dragon's effect is negated!" Yusei countered back.

"Tch! Even If I negate it with Crystal Wing, Shooting Star can negate that so I can't stop Yusei's monster this turn." Yuno muttered.

"Now I activate Majestic Star Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can negate the effects on 1 face-up monster on your field until the end of this turn! I choose your Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon! Sublimation Drain!" Majestic Star shone it's light at Crystal Wing as it roared in pain and lost most of it's colors with it's power going to Majestic Star. "And then Majestic Star gains the effect of your monster!" Yusei explained.

"No way!" Yuno exclaimed.

 _Song End_

* * *

"Alright! With that, he stopped that guy from activating Crystal Wing's effect!" Jack said. "But now, he has to beat those 5 Synchro monsters somehow." Luna said which made Jack lose his excitement.

* * *

"Even so, I'll still be able to survive this turn. There's no way out of this one!" Yuno said.

 _Song Play: Clear Mind (Full Version)_

"Is that so?" Yusei said.

"What?" Yuno replied.

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's final effect! Once per turn, I can look at the top 5 cards of my deck! And if there are any tuners among them, that amount is determined in my Dragon's number of attacks this turn!" Yusei said as he pressed his fingers on the top card when suddenly, his Signer mark glowed on his arm as well as the others back to the other Signers that were watching. "Everyone's with me. Please everyone, lend my your strength." Yusei muttered closing his eyes and feels the feelings of the other Signers.

Yusei opened his eyes. "Here I go! Draw!" Yusei drew the 1st card.

"The First! Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron!" Crow's tail sign glowed on Yusei's back as he drew the 2nd.

"The Second! Tuner Monster, Nitro Synchron!" Akiza's foot sign glowed on Yusei's back as he drew the 3rd.

"The Third! Tuner Monster, Debris Dragon!" Jack's wing sign glowed on Yusei's back as he drew the 4th.

"The Fourth! Tuner Monster, Effect Veiler!" Luna and Leo's signs glowed on Yusei's back as he prepared to draw the final card.

"W-What the hell!?" Yuno exclaimed in shock of 4 tuners revealed.

"And my final draw! This is my future! DRAW!" Yusei yelled.

"The Fifth! Tuner Monster, Hyper Synchron!" Yusei's head sign glowed on his back as the mark of the Crimson Dragon was complete.

"Impossible! He was able to draw 5 tuner monsters!?" Yuno exclaimed.

"So now Shooting Star can attack 5 times this turn! But first! Battle! Majestic Star Dragon attack Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"And now with Majestic Star Dragon's effect, the effect of your Crystal Wing activates of itself! When Majestic Star Dragon battles a lv 5 or higher monster, it gains your monster's ATK! Go! Shooting Blaster Sonic!" Majestic Star sped up to attack Crystal Wing.

"Did you forget about my trap card? I activate my last trap Follow Wing! This card equips to a Synchro monster on my field and if it battles a lv 5 or higher monster, that monster is destroyed! Looks like your plan to finish me backfired." Yuno said.

"And that was what I was waiting for! I activate Majestic Star Dragon's other effect! By tributing this card when my opponent activates a card or effect, that effect is negated and all cards on my opponent's field...ARE ALL DESTROYED!" Yusei yelled.

"WHAT!?"

"Go! Stardust Force!" Majestic Star roared covering itself in white flames and destroying all of Yuno's cards except Crystal Wing which was protected by a shield.

"Sorry pal! But I activated Spark Dragon's effect before Majestic Star Dragon destroyed my cards to protect Crystal Wing from being destroyed once." Yuno explained as the shield faded away.

"But I still have 5 attacks with my Shooting Star Dragon with which to attack!" Yusei said as Shooting Star split itself into 5 different versions of itself(Blue, Yellow, Red, Orange, and Green).

"The first attack!" The blue one sped up and prepared to attack Crystal Wing.

"I banish Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice from my graveyard to negate your attack!" Three-Eyed Dice appeared in spirit form and blocked the 1st attack.

"The second attack!" The green one sped up to Crystal Wing.

"I banish another Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice from my graveyard to negate your next attack!" Another Three-Eyed Dice appeared in spirit form and blocked the 2nd attack.

"The third attack!" Yuno gasped as he had no other Three-Eyed Dice to negate this attack. The yellow one sped through the skies and behind Crystal Wing. "Go! Shooting Star Dragon! Stardust Mirage!" The yellow one gained more speed and crashed through Crystal Wing leaving a big hole in it and destroying it. "Grgh!"

 **Yuno: 5700-5400**

"The fourth attack! Go, direct attack!" The orange one sped fast and crashed at Yuno. "GAAAHHH!"

 **Yuno: 5400-2100**

"The final attack! Shooting Star Dragon attack Yuno directly and end this duel! Stardust Mirage!" The last mirage sped up and crashed on Yuno. "AAAAHHHHH!"

 **Yusei: 100(Winner!)**

 **Yuno: 0**

Steam came out of Yuno's duel runner forcing him to stop as Yusei stopped his duel runner in front of him.

Yuno sighed as he took his helmet off and hopped of his runner. "I lost. Completely."

Yusei got off as they stood facing each other. "You are one hell of a duelist, Yusei. It was a great honor dueling with you." Yuno extended his arm out for a handshake.

"You too." Yusei replied accepting the handshake. "You really strong, Yuno." Yusei complimented.

"You too. Maybe one day, we could do this again." Yuno suggested. "Yeah! And I'll be waiting!" Yusei accepted until a white portal opened from behind Yuno.

"Heh. Looks like my way home." Yuno stated as he hopped back on his runner. "See ya, Yusei!" Yuno said as he drove into the portal as it closed.

"Until the next time we meet, Yuno." Yusei muttered.

 **And done! Finally! This has been another one of my longest duels that I've ever made with the current cards that are out in the real world. But it was worth it, searching through the internet so many times for the cards and effects. This has been one of the greatest duels involving Yusei so far. But rest assured, I'm not done with Synchro Entertainment yet! So until further notice, please be patient with me. And if anyone wants a request for a duel between any character of the entire Yugioh series against an OC with any deck, PM me and send the decklist for your OC. See ya folks because the fun has only just begun!**


End file.
